Demons and Vampires
by Soren Shinigami
Summary: Not the best title in the world. Ciel died and Sebastian is left in despair. What happens when his soul returns and he gets caught up in the Hellsing Organization? What happened to Sebastian? Why is Alucard so interested in Ciel? Read and find out! Yaoi in later chapters. Hope you enjoy!
1. Goodbye Master

**Another crossover story. Enjoy!**

**Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own Black Butler or Hellsing.**

Demons and Vampires

Ciel's lifeless corpse lay on the cold ground. His blood poured out towards his faithful butler, as if reaching out to him. Sebastian was kneeling before him. His usually neat clothes were now in tatters and were covered in blood, his master's blood. His mind was shattered at the sight before him.

_How can this be? He was by my side…just mere moments ago he was alive and well. Now look, your little coat is torn, your chest is covered in your own blood. Your eyes may be facing me but you are not seeing me are you? _

Tears streamed down his face. The pain in his heart was so excruciating that tears of blood started to stream down his perfect face. Sebastian had actually failed to protect him. He watched as Ciel's soul flew up to the heavens, leaving Sebastian alone.

_Have you really left me? Am I to believe that you're gone forever? Or will you return? No matter what, I will await you're return. No matter how long I have to wait. I wish I had the courage before to tell you…_

Sebastian's heart broke, he never got the opportunity to tell him how he felt and now Ciel had left him without knowing how his faithful butler felt. But Sebastian knew his master wouldn't care about how he felt. He was only a dog to his eyes, just a mere butler. A tool to help him gain his revenge. Sebastian stood and looked up at the sky. "Goodbye Ciel…I'm sorry…I failed you…I'm sorry" Tears kept flowing and his lifeless heart was completely shattered.

Sebastian couldn't return to hell. He was called from hell to serve Ciel, to fulfill his wish, and the wish wasn't fulfilled. Because of the contract between them, it wouldn't let him return unless the deed was done…and he failed. Now he was a demon kicked out of hell. Doomed to forever wander around the human world. But the human world held too many painful memories. The manor, England, it all reminded him of Ciel.

He picked up Ciel's corpse and went back to the manor. The least he could do was apologize to everyone for failing and give him a proper burial. After that…he'll leave England for a while.


	2. Blood and Monsters

**Yup, Ciel is dead. Poor Sebby! Don't worry, things get better! Enjoy!**

**Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own Black Butler or Hellsing.**

Demons and Vampires

Blood was splattered on the walls in a small house in England. A young boy scrambled to hide upstairs. He ran in the closet and ducked down. _Just what the hell is going on?_ He thought to himself. Just mere moments ago he was sitting with his family eating dinner. Suddenly gunshots broke through the windows. In just moments, his parents were shot dead and terrifying monsters started coming in the house. He ran through the house but somehow, managed to survive the bullets and monsters. But he knew his luck would run out eventually. He sat in the closet, his eyes squeezed shut, trying not to cry. Hoping this is all just a dream.

Suddenly he heard gunshots just outside the closet. He froze in terror, sure he had died. But there was silence. The roars of the monsters turned to screams…then silence. He peeked out and saw that the monsters were dead…shot in the head. Careful not to step on their bodies, he managed to get downstairs to the front door. He went out to the street and looked around but saw no one there.

"Are you alright?" He turned around to come face to face with a young blond girl. Her eyes were blue and she showed a face of concern. "M-my family…t-they're-" "dead" another voice rang out finishing his thought. The voice came from the house and a huge man stepped out of the house covered in blood and holding two huge guns. The boy, tired, terrified and in shock did the most natural thing: faint. The police girl caught him. "…Master what do we do? He's homeless." It was a rare situation. Usually the monsters kill everyone before they were sent to exterminate the monsters yet the boy managed to survive.

"…Police Girl…open his right eye." He stepped closer to her. Confused, she did as she was told. She opened his eye but saw nothing out of the ordinary, a sapphire blue eye that stared aimlessly. The man looked into the boy's eye, then smiled widely. "We're bringing him with us." "O-okay master!" The duo left with the small boy in hand.


	3. Explain to the Master

**Ciel is now in Hellsing. What will happen? What did Alucard see when he looked into his eye? Read and find out! Hope you enjoy!**

**Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own Black Butler or Hellsing.**

Demons and Vampires

"What is this? Don't tell me you created another vampire." "Of course not Master, I brought him with us because I found him interesting." "Alucard stop bringing interesting things here!" "Master! Your latest copy of Chicks came in!" the police girl rushed to tell him…only to see her Mistress Integra scolding her master Alucard "…oh" "Chicks? Don't tell me you read dirty magazines now!" Integra scolded. "I'm bored, and it seemed like a good idea at the time." He grinned. Integra sighed, "whatever, how is the boy Seras?" "He's fine, no wounds but still in shock." "Is he conscious?" "No but he keeps mumbling and screaming in his sleep."

"Alright, alert me the moment he wakes." "Yes sir!" She saluted then left. Alucard grinned "She's a good girl." "Alucard, stop changing the subject, what is your reason for bringing the boy here?" "Many things, which will hopefully be revealed in the near future." "You mean you don't know?" "I can't quite explain at the moment but he's special. He's a soul returned from the dead." "Explain." "He had a tragic past life and my guess is that his soul returned to finish what has yet to be done." "Which is?" "I do not know Master." She sighed, "Alright, you may leave." he bowed and left. He went to his room to read his new issue of Chicks.

Seras stayed by the boy's side. He looked about 15 or so…he was so young…Seras was reminded of her past, but soon was brought out of her memories when he started to wake. "W-where am I?" "You're in Hellsing Headquarters." "…Hellsing?" "Yes, my master will explain. Can you walk?" "…yes." "How are you feeling?" "I'm fine." He sat up and got out of bed. He stood and Seras led him to Sir Integra.

He was led into her office. "Welcome" she said. "Hello" The two stared at each other in silence. _Just what is so interesting about this boy that made Alucard bring him here? We can't babysit some homeless boy._ Integra thought. "What's your name kid?" "…Ciel" "Ciel…" the name rung a bell…being such a top secret organization for the queen gave her access to other secrets of the royal family. She remembered reading about someone named Ciel around the late 19th century. She opened her desk to find the file. She only kept the stories she liked. She looked for the file. The Underground Tea Road, The Werewolf Migration, Pretty Boys of England…she kept that a secret from Alucard, it was way to embarrassing for him to know.

The Queen's Guard Dog, found it. She brought out the file and started skimming around. The Phantomhive family…Oliver …Nathanial …Vincent …AH! Ciel Phantomhive. She read but the entry was very short compered to his former heads of the noble family. There was a photo of the Earl but it was very old. She took the photo and examined it closely. The boy was standing with a man clad in black standing behind him, holding his hand over his heart. Ciel looked almost just like the Ciel standing before her. Except the Ciel in the picture wore an eyepatch and looked a little younger.

The butler also intrigued her interest. Both Ciel and the butler were a mystery. After the fire, Ciel returned with the strange man but after Ciel's death, he disappeared. Just who was he?

"Ahem." Ciel said, driving Integra out of her thoughts. "Sorry, you may leave." He turned and left the office to go back to his room. Just what is the connection between Ciel and Ciel?


	4. Phantomhive Files

**Hello! I'm back with a new chapter of Demons and Vampires! What is gonna happen next? Read and find out! Hope you enjoy!**

**Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own Black Butler or Hellsing.**

Demons and Vampires

Alucard went down to visit Ciel. Seras was in Ciel's room making sure he was alright. Ciel was still, and quiet as he lay on his bed. She tried to cheer him up by making funny faces and telling some jokes, but the young boy kept a solemn expression. He was lost with in the painful memories of the previous night. The splattered blood on the walls, the monsters trying to reach out and kill him. Yet, deep down, he knew this wasn't the first time he saw such tragedies. He felt like he had seen death before, and he saw it in a massive scale.

What Ciel couldn't understand was how he got out of there unscathed. There were plenty of times during his escape that he thought that he was shot or captured by the monsters. Yet he was here, lying in bed, unharmed.

Alucard entered the room and looked down at the small boy. He then turned to Seras, "Has he said anything?" "Not a word Master." "…leave him be for now, when he's ready, he'll know where to find us. "Yes Master" The two vampires left and the boy was alone.

Meanwhile, Integra tried researching anything she could about Ciel Phantomhive. She even asked her butler Walter to help with the investigation. Walter searched in more files and found some cases Ciel was involved in. Investigation of Jack the Ripper, Noah's Ark Circus, Aurora Society, Weston College and the werewolves in Germany.

In all of those cases, Ciel was said to have completed them all. There were casualties but in the end, Ciel and his black butler is said to have completed their task. But the last report was said that Ciel had died while on a mission from the Queen. With the report of his death, there was a personal letter from his butler. It was beautifully hand written but the reader could tell he was distraught.

_Your Majesty,_

_I have failed both you and my Master, Earl of Phantomhive. I have allowed him to be at the mercy of our enemy and I'm ashamed that I am left alive. After having completed many of your wishes, we both have failed you. _

_My sincerest apologies, _

_Sebastian M._

The only response from the Queen was the usual mourning letter but the Queen left his family in shame and took away his nobility and manor. The entire Phantomhive household and company were torn down and his wealth was taken from him.

"Quite a tragic end for the young Lord isn't it Sir?" "Indeed it is Walter, he was left in disgrace, just because the Queen was angry that her servant had failed her." "But if this Ciel is the same Ciel as the young Lord, perhaps his soul did come back for a reason." "But for what purpose exactly?" "Alucard believes it to be for multiple reasons." "Perhaps…But if he is…would that butler come back?" "What do you mean sir?" "I'm not sure…but I'm thinking that the butler isn't normal." "You mean he's a vampire like Alucard?" "Perhaps…We'll see."

Their conversation was interrupted when an alarm rang out. Integra got to her phone just as a message was sent to her. "_Sir! We got ghouls down here! They're coming in through the main gates! AHHH!..." _The phone was cut short and quiet. "Walter, alert the Police Girl and Alucard, you know what to do." "Yes sir" he turned on his heel then left. She sighed, just what is going on?


	5. Ghoul Army

**Another chapter of Demons and Vampires! Hellsing is under attack! What's gonna happen? Read and find out! Hope you enjoy!**

**Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own Black Butler or Hellsing.**

Demons and Vampires

The entire Hellsing organization was in chaos. Integra waited for Alucard's report. Walter had alerted them and she waited for an update on the attack. She started to regret allowing over half of the mercenary army they hired to have their vacation to Brazil for Carnival. They were shorthanded and under attack by an army of ghouls…again. So far, there were no reports of any vampires with the ghoul army…but that might change.

Suddenly the phone rang and Integra quickly picked up, "What is it? Report." "Sir, there are over a thousand ghouls here but there are no signs of any leader." "So they are here without any instruction?" "That seems to be the case." "Then Millennium must be pulling the strings." "Where is Alucard?" "He's already on his way to engage the enemy, we have only a few casualties and the survivors are protection the top floor by your office." "Good, what about Ciel?" "…Ciel went missing. I haven't been able to find him yet. As soon as the monsters hit us, I ran to Ciel's room only to find the room empty. Then Master told me to send you a report so…here I am" "…We cannot lose him, Seras, find him." "Yes sir!" she hung up.

"Sir, should I join the fray as well?" "No, unless the situation gets worse, do not leave my side." "Yes sir." Walter bowed.

Meanwhile Ciel ran down the hallways of Hellsing. The ghouls came through the walls and ceiling of his room. Defenseless, he ran to escape, hoping he would find Alucard or Seras (hopefully Seras, she wasn't as scary as Alucard). He ran down the end of the hall to only to find a door blocking the way. Suddenly the door was knocked down and ghouls poured out. Ciel scrambled back to escape but he fell backwards after stumbling on his own feet. The ghouls crawled up to him and Ciel tried to back away but he couldn't get far. A monster grabbed his leg and bit it. Ciel screamed. Suddenly a foreign, unknown name popped up in his head and he called out: "SEBASTIAN!"


	6. Alucard vs Sebastian?

**Uh oh, Ciel is in trouble! Will Sebastian really come for him? Read and find out! Hope you enjoy!**

**Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own Black Butler or Hellsing.**

Demons and Vampires

Pain shot through Ciel's leg. He felt the ghoul eating him alive but suddenly, the feeling of clamping jaws on his leg disappeared. He looked down on his leg and saw a neat bandage around his leg. He looked around and all the ghouls were dead with silver knives sticking out of their heads. He looked around to see who his savior was but as soon as he turned he found himself engulfed in an embrace. He couldn't see the man's face but he was dressed in a fine black suit. The scent of roses stained with blood reached his nostrils. It was vaguely familiar yet he could not place where he had smelled it before.

After a moment of silence, a voice like velvet broke the silent tension, "I have finally found you…master." Master? What was he talking about? "…come on Young Master, let's go." The man carried him bridal style and walked down the hallway.

Ciel finally managed to see the face of his savior and what he saw was a man of perfection. His face was looked smooth and had no imperfections. His hair was pure black and slightly messy. His eyes…ohh his eyes…they were a beautiful shade of crimson red. His eyes shone like jewels and Ciel couldn't stop staring at them. He was suddenly brought out of his fantasies to reality when a familiar voice rang out.

"Oh? Taking the young boy out are we?" "I'm bringing my Master home." "I knew he had some connection to hell. The moment I saw that faded symbol in his eye, I knew he had a contact of some sort. I'm surprised that the contact is to a mere demon." "And yet you are chained as well, dog. The mark on your hand is stronger than mine, restricted are we? Must be painful, being kept in such a tight short leash to your master, without any freedom at all." "What about you? You've been waiting for your master for about one hundred years. Poor lonely mutt just wants to be petted again."

Sebastian growled and Alucard smirked. Finally, hopefully this demon would be able to rid him of his boredom. Sebastian put the boy down behind him. The two faced each other and prepared to engage in battle. Suddenly the ceiling crashed down between them in an explosion. The Police Girl fell between them holding her rocket launcher. Seras (as she explained to her master later on) freaked out as a rat passed right under her legs and since she had a weapon in hand, she did the most natural thing when freaking out: shoot the rat.

Sebastian stared at the little Draculina. Alucard sighed, he knew that she had interrupted another fight. "S-sorry master." "…Police Girl, are there more ghouls?" "No Master, I took out the last one." "Good." He turned and left to go back to his room. Sebastian picked up his young master started to walk away. "Wait! You can't leave with him!" "Why not? He is my master." "…Sir Integra took him in…you can't leave without her approval." "…fine, lead the way."

Integra was surprised to see the mysterious butler in her room, holding Ciel. He looked like he hadn't aged a day. She had to secretly admit: the picture did him no justice. He looked more handsome in person. "So you are Sebastian?" "Indeed." "And you were the Phantomhive butler about a century ago?" He nodded. "I take it you're an immortal of some sort?" "I'm a demon and one hell of a butler." "I see…so do you intend to take Ciel?" "Indeed." "Where will you go? Your manor has been destroyed long ago, by the Queen herself." "I planned to find some way to live peacefully with my master." "Why is he so important to you?" "You see, there are things we still have not finished. Duties left unfinished. Until it is completed, neither him nor I will be able to find peace." "…How about a proposition?" "What proposition?" "I like the both of you. You're past intrigues me, and I'm curious to see what you will do next. I can speak to the Queen to give Ciel his titles again and you will have your old positon back as the Queen's Guard Dog. However, this time, you will be working beside us. What do you say?" "…It is a generous offer but I cannot speak for my master. Allow us to think over this." "Of course, Ciel already has a room here and you may have the room beside his. Take all the time you need." Sebasitan bowed and exited the room with Ciel.


	7. The New Ciel

**This chapter is shorter than the others, sorry! Also, I'm sorry for not the next chapter. I've been really busy and I still have to post a new chapter of Farm of Yaoi. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

**Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own Black Butler or Hellsing.**

Dsmons and Vampires

They were alone in Ciel's room. Ciel was on his bed, knees close to his chest, staring at the strange yet familiar man. The said man was staring back, looking at him up and down. He looked at the boy who was to have supposed to have his heart…but he felt nothing looking at this imposter. Imposter he may be, he still bore the symbol in his eye. However, this mark was barely visible and faded. The mismatched eyes he once had before were now gone. This Ciel had two sapphire eyes that shone in the poorly lit room and stared at him curiously. He sighed, his hopes of Ciel's return were crushed and now he was left with an imposter. He waited so long for his call that when he heard his call he rushed over from Germany just to be by his side.

"…who are you?" the boy broke the silence between them.

"I'm Sebastian."

"…how was it that I knew to call you? I never met you."

"It's quite a long story."

"Spit it out then."

"…not today, you've been through a lot, if I haven't healed you in time or you haven't called me when you did, you would have turned into one of those vile ghouls by now. That wouldn't have been pleasant would it?"

"…thanks."

Sebastian looked at the young boy, he was very similar to his Ciel but this one was older and it seemed as if he's already been to hell and back several times. His hair was matted and dirty, he had bags under his eyes and his skin was very pale.

"Why don't you get some sleep?"

"…not sleepy."

"…wait here."

Sebastian stood up and left the room. A few seconds later, he returned with a small teacup in his hands.

"Here, drink this." Sebastian handed the teacup to Ciel.

"What is it?"

"Warm milk with honey."

Ciel gingerly took the cup from Sebastian and carefully brought it to his lips. The warm drink filled him with warmth and a strange comforting feeling. Just like Sebastian, it felt familiar but this felt as if he was safe, protected, loved. As if there was a deeper meaning behind this simple little drink.

When he finished, his eyes felt droopy and he lied down on the bed. Sebastian tucked him in between the sheets and within moments, the young boy was asleep.

Sebastian looked down at the young boy, he felt no love for this Ciel like he did with the old one. However, he decided to stay, there was something about this Ciel that he was curious of…


End file.
